1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a moving device which moves a movable member in two directions perpendicular to each other, and a displacing device which causes a displaceable member to do a displacement including two or more components.
2. Related Art Statement
There is known a moving apparatus which includes a base member; two drive sources; a drive-force transmitting device which transmits respective drive forces of the two drive sources to two movable members each of which is movable relative to the base member; and a movement control device which controls the two drive sources and thereby controls the movement of each of the two movable members. The two movable members includes a first movable member which is movable relative to the base member in a first direction; and a second movable member which is movable relative to the first movable member in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction. The two drive sources includes a first drive source which is provided on the base member and which moves the first movable member in the first direction; and a second drive source which is provided on the first movable member and which moves the second movable member in the second direction. The drive-force transmitting device includes, in many cases, two ball-screw devices which are provided for the first and second drive sources, respectively. The movement control device controls the movement of the first movable member by controlling the first drive source, and controls the movement of the second movable member by controlling the second drive source, so that the second movable member is moved relative to the base member in the first direction, the second direction, or a direction inclined relative to the first and second directions.
However, since the prior moving apparatus employs the second drive source which is provided on the first movable member, cables or hoses for supplying the second drive source with energy in the form of electric current or pressurized fluid trail the first movable member, as the first movable member is moved. Thus, the prior moving apparatus cannot enjoy high durability or ease of use. In addition, since the ball-screw devices cost high, the prior apparatus also costs high.
The present invention provides a displacing device which has one or more of the technical features that are described below in respective paragraphs given parenthesized sequential numbers (1) to (24). Any technical feature that includes another technical feature shall do so by referring, at the beginning, to the parenthesized sequential number given to that technical feature. Thus, two or more of the following features may be combined, if appropriate. Each feature may be accompanied by a supplemental explanation, as needed. However, the following features and the appropriate combinations thereof are just examples to which the present invention is by no means limited. In addition, in the case where a certain technical feature includes a plurality of items, it is not always necessary to employ those items altogether, but it is possible to employ only one item of those items.
(1) According to a first feature of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for displacing at least two displaceable members, comprising a first member; the at least two displaceable members comprising a second member which is supported by the first member such that the second member is displaceable relative to the first member, and a third member which is supported by the second member such that the third member is displaceable relative to the second member; at least two drive sources including a first drive source and a second drive source which have respective output members and each of which is not movable relative to the first member; a mechanically motion-transmitting device which is connected to the respective output members of the first and second drive sources and to the second and third members and which mechanically transmits respective motions of the respective output members to the second and third members while allowing the second and third members to be displaced relative to each other; and a displacement control device which is connected to the first and second drive sources and which controls the first and second drive sources and thereby controls the displacement of each of the second and third members relative to the first member. The first member may be a stationary member, or alternatively a movable member which is sufficiently slowly moved in a horizontal direction. More specifically described, the first member may be supported by a stationary member which is stationary or immovable, such that the first member is movable relative to the stationary member, the drive sources may be provided on the first member, and an energy supplying source which supplies energy to the drive sources, and/or a signal transmitting device which transmits signals supplied from a control device, to the drive sources, may be provided on the stationary member. If the first member is moved sufficiently slowly, cables and/or hoses of the energy supplying source and/or the signal transmitting device can trail the first member without raising any problems. The second and third members may be commonly displaced by the first and second drive sources, or alternatively one of the second and third members may be displaced by one of the first and second drive sources and the other member may be displaced by both the first and second drive sources. In the present displacing apparatus, the third member can be displaced relative to the second member, even if no drive sources are provided on the second member. Therefore, the present apparatus is free from the problem that when the second member is moved, cables and/or hoses for supplying energy to drive sources which are provided on the second member trails the second member. In addition, the present apparatus can be used without being disturbed by the cables and/or the hoses. Thus, the present apparatus can enjoy high durability and ease of use.
(2) According to a second feature of the present invention that includes the first feature (1), the first member comprises a base member which is not movable, the second member comprises a first movable member which is movable relative to the base member in a first direction, the third member comprises a second movable member which is movable relative to the first movable member in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction, and the mechanically motion-transmitting device comprises two drive wheels which are provided, on the base member, at respective positions distant from each other in at least the second direction, and which are connected to, and are rotated by, the first and second drive sources, respectively; two base-member-side driven wheels which are supported by the base member such that the two base-member-side driven wheels correspond to the two drive wheels, respectively; at least one movable-member-side driven wheel which is supported by the first movable member; a wound-on member which is wound on the drive wheels, the base-member-side driven wheels, and the movable-member-side driven wheel, so that a plurality of portions of the wound-on member extend parallel to each other in the first direction, and which moves, when the drive wheels are rotated by the drive sources, the first movable member in the first direction; and an associating device which associates the wound-on member with the second movable member so that the second movable member is moved in the second direction. The present displacing apparatus can be called as a moving apparatus. In the present moving apparatus, the two drive sources are associated with the base member, which supports the two drive wheels which are rotated by the two drive sources, respectively, and the two base-member-side driven wheels which corresponds to the two drive wheels, respectively. The two drive wheels are provided at respective positions which are distant from each other in at least the second direction. The two drive wheels may be provided, in the first direction, either at the same position, or respective positions distant from each other. However, if the two drive wheels are provided at the same position in the second direction, the present moving apparatus cannot move the second movable member in both the first and second directions. The first movable member supports at least one movable-member-side driven wheel. Preferably, the present apparatus employs four movable-member-side driven wheels corresponding to the two drive wheels and the two base-member-side driven wheels, respectively. However, as will be explained in DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE PREFERRED EMBODIMENTS, it is possible to employ only one or two movable-member-side driven wheels. The wound-on member is wound on the drive wheels, the base-member-side driven wheels, and the movable-member-side driven wheel. The respective drive forces of the two drive sources are transmitted to the first movable member via those wheels and the wound-on member, so that the first movable member is moved in the first direction. The associating device associates the second movable member with the wound-on member, so that as the wound-on member is moved, the second movable member is moved in the second direction. Thus, the second movable member of the present moving apparatus is not moved by the drive force of a drive source supported by the first movable member, unlike that of the previously-described conventional moving apparatus. In the present moving apparatus, the second movable member can be moved relative to the first movable member in the second direction, even if the drive sources may not be provided on the first movable member. Therefore, the present apparatus is free from the problem that when the first movable member is moved, cables and/or hoses for supplying energy to drive sources which are provided on the first movable member trails the first movable member. In addition, since the present apparatus can be used without being disturbed by the cables and/or the hoses, it can be easily used. Moreover, since the mechanically motion-transmitting device are provided by the wheels and the wound-on member, the present apparatus can be produced at lower cost than the conventional apparatus which employs the drive-force transmitting device including the ball-screw devices. Since the wound-on member is wound on the wheels such that the plurality of portions of the wound-on member extending in the first direction are parallel to each other, the wound-on member is prevented from being slacked or stretched when the first movable member is moved in the first direction. For example, in the case where the two drive wheels and the two base-member-side driven wheels are provided on the base member such that the two drive wheels are distant from the two base-member-side driven wheels in the first direction, the wound-on member has, as the portions thereof extending in the first direction, two first portions located between the two drive wheels and the two base-member-side driven wheels, respectively, two second portions located between the two drive wheels and the two movable-member-side driven wheels, respectively, and two third portions located between the two base-member-side driven wheels and the two movable-member-side driven wheels, respectively. When the first movable member is moved in the first direction, the second portions of the wound-on member are lengthened or shortened, and simultaneously the third portions of the same shortened or lengthened by the same amount or length as that by which the second portions are lengthened or shortened. Therefore, the wound-on member is not slacked or stretched when the first movable member is moved in the first direction. The wound-on member may be a belt such as a flat belt, a V-belt, or a cog belt (i.e., a timing belt), or a wire, or a chain. Each of the wheels may be a pulley such as a flat pulley, a V-belt pulley, or a timing pulley, or a sprocket, depending upon the sort of the wound-on member employed. The drive wheels may be directly or indirectly rotated by the drive sources. In one example of the former case, the two drive wheels are fixed to respective output shafts or two electric motors as the two drive sources, such that the drive wheels are not rotatable relative to the corresponding output shafts. In this example, each of the drive wheels is rotated at the same speed as that at which a corresponding one of the electric motors is rotated. In one example of the latter case, the two drive wheels are connected to respective output shafts of two electric motors via respective speed-change devices such as gear units. In the last example, each of the drive wheels may be rotated at a speed different from that at which a corresponding one of the electric motors is rotated.
(3) According to a third feature of the present invention that includes the second feature (2), the mechanically motion-transmitting device comprises at least two the movable-member-side driven wheels which are provided, on the first movable member, at respective positions distant from each other in the second direction. For example, in the case where the first movable member is elongate in the second direction, and if the two movable-member-side driven wheels are provided at respective positions distant from each other in the second direction, the two drive wheels may be provided at respective positions distant from each other in the second direction, and the two base-member-side driven wheels may be provided at respective positions distant from each other in the second direction, so that the first movable member elongate in the second direction can be driven in the vicinity of opposite end portions thereof. In many cases, the first movable member elongate in the second direction is guided, in the vicinity of opposite end portions thereof, by a guide device. In those cases, since the first movable member is driven in the vicinity of the guide device, the first movable member can be prevented from being subjected to an angular moment or a resultant frictional resistance (rolling friction as well as sliding friction). In many cases, in a space below the first movable member elongate in the second direction, an object which is subjected to an operation carried out by a certain device attached to the second movable member, and a supporting device which supports the object are provided. In those cases, the wound-on member can be easily prevented from being interfered with by the object and/or the supporting device. It is preferable, but not essential, that the two movable-member-side driven wheels be provided at respective positions distant from each other in the second direction, at the same position in the first direction.
(4) According to a fourth feature of the present invention that includes the third feature (3), the associating device is provided between the two movable-member-side driven wheels. In this case, since the associating device is provided between the two movable-member-side driven wheels distant from each other in the second direction, the second movable member can be easily moved in the second direction.
(5) According to a fifth feature of the present invention that includes the fourth feature (4), the associating device comprises an engaging device which directly engages the second movable member with a portion of the wound-on member located between the two movable-member-side driven wheels. Since the second movable member is directly engaged with the portion of the wound-on member located between the two movable-member-side driven wheels, the second movable member can be moved when the wound-on member is moved. The engaging device may be a same-speed-type engaging device which engages the second movable member with the wound-on member such that the second movable member is moved at the same speed as that at which the wound-on member is moved; or a speed-change-type engaging device which engages the second movable member with the wound-on member such that the second movable member is moved at a speed different from that at which the wound-on member is moved. The same-speed-type engaging device may be a connecting device which connects the second movable member to the wound-on member such that the second movable member is not movable relative to the wound-on member. The speed-change-type engaging device may be a speed-change device which transmits the movement of the wound-on member to the second movable member such that the second movable member is moved at a speed increased or decreased from that at which the wound-on member is moved.
(6) According to a sixth feature of the present invention that includes the fourth or fifth feature (4) or (5), the second movable member is provided at a position which is distant from a position where the two movable-member-side driven wheels are supported by the first movable member, in a third direction perpendicular to the first and second directions, and the associating device comprises an indirect associating device which comprises two second-movable-member-associated driven wheels which are provided at respective positions distant in the third direction from respective positions where the two movable-member-side driven wheels are provided, and are rotated by the two movable-member-side driven wheels, respectively; a second-movable member-associated wound-on member which is wound on the two second-movable-member-associated driven wheels; and an engaging device which engages the second movable member with the second-movable-member-associated wound-on member. In the case where the first movable member is thick in the third direction perpendicular to the first and second directions and the position where the second movable member is provided is distant from the position where the wound-on member is provided in the third direction, it is difficult to directly transmit the movement of the wound-on member to the second movable member. However, the indirect associating device according to this feature can advantageously transmit the movement of the wound-on member to the second movable member. According to this feature, it is required that the second-movable-member-associated driven wheels be rotated when the movable-member-side driven wheels are rotated. However, the second-movable-member-associated driven wheels may be rotated at the same speed as, or a speed different from, that at which the movable-member-side driven wheels are rotated. The engaging device may be the above-described same-speed-type or speed-change-type engaging device.
(7) According to a seventh feature of the present invention that includes any one of the second to sixth features (2) to (6), the first and second drive sources comprise two electric motors, and the two drive wheels have a same size, the apparatus further comprises two substantially identical connecting devices which connect the two electric motors to the corresponding drive wheels, respectively, and the displacement control device comprises an electric-motor control device which is operable in each of a second-direction moving manner in which the electric-motor control device rotates the two electric motors in a same direction at a same velocity, so that the first movable member is kept still and the second movable member is moved relative to the first movable member in the second direction, a first-direction moving manner in which the electric-motor control device rotates the two electric motors in opposite directions, respectively, at a same velocity, so that the second movable member is kept still relative to the first movable member and the first movable member is moved relative to the base member in the first direction, and accordingly the second movable member is moved relative to the base member in the first direction, and an inclined-direction moving manner in which the electric-motor control device rotates the two electric motors at different velocities, so that the first movable member is moved relative to the base member in the first direction and the second movable member is moved relative to the first movable member in the second direction, and accordingly the second movable member is moved relative to the base member in an inclined direction having a first-direction component parallel to the first direction and a second-direction component parallel to the second direction. The xe2x80x9csubstantially identicalxe2x80x9d connecting devices may be kinematically or functionally identical connecting devices, and need not have the same shape and size. In the case where the two electric motors are rotated at the same speed in the same direction, all the wheels including the drive wheels, the base-member-side driven wheels and the movable-member-side driven wheel are rotated in the same direction. The distances between the movable-member-side driven wheel and the drive wheels, and the distances between the movable-member-side driven wheel and the base-member-side driven wheels are not changed, so that the first movable member is not moved in the first direction and, as the wound-on member is moved, the second movable member is moved relative to the first movable member in the second direction. That is, the second movable member is moved relative to the base member in the second direction. In the case where the two electric motors are rotated at the same speed, but in opposite directions, respectively, the first distances between the movable-member-side driven wheel and the drive wheels are shortened, or lengthened, and simultaneously the second distances between the movable-member-side driven wheel and the base-member-side driven wheels are lengthened, or shortened by the same amount or distance as that by which the first distances are shortened or lengthened, so that as the wound-on member is moved, the first movable member is moved relative to the base member in the first direction but the second movable member is not moved relative to the first movable member. That is, the second movable member is moved relative to the base member in the first direction. In the case where the two electric motors are rotated at different speeds, the above-described two sorts of movements simultaneously occur, so that both the first and second movable members are moved. Since the second movable member is moved relative to the base member, together with the first movable member, in the first direction and simultaneously is moved relative to the first movable member in the second direction, eventually the second movable member is moved relative to the base member in an inclined direction having a first component parallel to the first direction and a second component parallel to the second direction. The direction of movement of the second movable member can be freely changed by changing the respective rotation directions and speeds of the two electric motors, including stopping one of the two motors. The present displacing apparatus can be called as a moving apparatus. In the present moving apparatus, the two drive wheels have a same size (i.e., a same diameter), and each of the drive wheels is rotated at the same angular speed as that at which a corresponding one of the two electric motors is rotated, or the two drive wheels are rotated at respective speeds changed by a same ratio from those at which the two electric motors are rotated. Accordingly, an increased number of common parts can be employed, and the electric motors can be easily controlled. However, the seventh feature (7) is not an essential one. Even in the case where the present moving apparatus employs two drive wheels having different diameters, and/or rotates two drive wheels at different angular speeds, the present apparatus can move the first and second movable members in the same manner as that employed according to the seventh feature (7), by controlling the electric motors as will be described below.
(8) According to an eighth feature of the present invention that includes any one of the second to sixth features (2) to (6), the two drive sources comprise two electric motors, and the displacement control device comprises an electric-motor control device which is operable in each of a second-direction moving manner in which the electric-motor control device rotates the two electric motors to rotate the two drive wheels in a same direction at a same circumferential velocity, so that the first movable member is kept still and the second movable member is moved relative to the first movable member in the second direction, a first-direction moving manner in which the electric-motor control device rotates the two electric motors to rotate the two drive wheels in opposite directions, respectively, at a same circumferential velocity, so that the second movable member is kept still relative to the first movable member and the first movable member is moved relative to the base member in the first direction, and accordingly the second movable member is moved relative to the base member in the first direction, and an inclined-direction moving manner in which the electric-motor control device rotates the two electric motors to rotate the two drive wheels at different circumferential velocities, so that the first movable member is moved relative to the base member in the first direction and the second movable member is moved relative to the first movable member in the second direction, and accordingly the second movable member is moved relative to the base member in an inclined direction having a first-direction component parallel to the first direction and a second-direction component parallel to the second direction. According to this feature, it is not essentially required that the two drive wheels have a same size, or that the respective angular speeds at which the two electric motors are rotated be changed by a same ratio before being transmitted to the two drive wheels, respectively.
(9) According to a ninth feature of the present invention that includes any one of the second to eighth features (2) to (8), the displacement control device comprises a position obtaining device which obtains respective positions of the second movable member relative to the base member in the first and second directions, and controls the first and second drive sources based on the respective positions of the second movable member obtained by the position obtaining device. The position obtaining device may be one which includes a position detecting device which detects respective actual positions of the second movable member in the first and second directions, or one which includes a drive-source-operating-state detecting device for detecting respective operating states of the two drive sources, and estimates, based on the detected operating states, respective positions of the second movable member in the first and second directions. The position detecting device may be a linear scale which optically, electrically, or magnetically detects the positions of the second movable member. The drive-source-operating-state detecting device may be, in the case where the drive sources are electric motors, respective encoders for detecting respective angular positions of the electric motors. In the case where the position obtaining device is provided by the one which includes the position detecting device, the wound-on member may be provided by a wire or a flat belt. Since the position detecting device detects the actual positions of the second movable member, the wound-on member is allowed to slide relative to the drive wheels. In the case where the position obtaining device is provided by the one which includes the drive-source-operating-state detecting device, the wound-on member needs to be provided by a cog belt or a chain. If the wound-on member slides relative to the drive wheels, the positions of the second movable member cannot be accurately estimated.
(10) According to a tenth feature of the present invention that includes any one of the first to ninth features (1) to (9), the displacing apparatus further comprises at least one device selected from the group consisting of an electric-component holder, an image taking device, and an adhesive dispenser, and the at least one device is attached to the third member. The electric-component holder is for holding an electric component for the purpose of, e.g., mounting the component on a circuit substrate, and may be a component sucker which applies negative pressure or air suction to an electric component and holds the component. In the case where the electric-component holder is attached to the second movable member as the third member according to the second feature (2), the holder can be moved to any arbitrary positions in the first and second directions, so that at those positions the electric component is mounted on the circuit substrate which is supported by a circuit-substrate supporting device. The image taking device may be a device which takes respective images of reference-position marks which are provided on a circuit board or a screen (or a screen holder). The image taking device is moved to a predetermined position above the circuit substrate or the screen, so that at that position the image taking device takes images of the reference-position marks. Based on respective errors of the actual positions of those marks from their correct positions, positions of the circuit substrate or the screen are corrected, or positions of the electric-component holder or the adhesive dispenser (described below) are adjusted. The adhesive dispenser is for applying adhesive to a circuit substrate, and is moved to a predetermined position above the circuit substrate so that at that position the adhesive dispenser applies the adhesive to the substrate. Two or all of the electric-component holder, the image taking device and the adhesive dispenser may be attached to the third member (e.g., the second movable member). In this case, it is not needed to employ the same number of moving devices as the number (i.e., three) of the above-indicated devices. This contributes to reducing the production cost of the present displacing apparatus. Each of the electric-component holder, the image taking device and the adhesive dispenser may be attached to the second movable member in a first manner in which the each device is not movable relative to the second movable member, in a second manner in which the each device is movable relative to the second movable member via a third movable member which is movable relative to the second movable member in a third direction perpendicular to the first and second directions, or via a different movable member, or in a third manner in which the each device is rotatable relative to the second movable member.
(11) According to an eleventh feature of the present invention that includes the first feature (1), the first member comprises a base member which is not movable, the second member comprises a movable member which is movable relative to the base member in a first direction, the third member comprises a rotatable member which is rotatable relative to the first movable member, and the mechanically motion-transmitting device comprises two drive wheels which are provided, on the base member, at respective positions distant from each other in at least a second direction perpendicular to the first direction, and which are connected to, and are rotated by, the first and second drive sources, respectively; two base-member-side driven wheels which are supported by the base member such that the two base-member-side driven wheels correspond to the two drive wheels, respectively; at least one movable-member-side driven wheel which is supported by the movable member; a wound-on member which is wound on the drive wheels, the base-member-side driven wheels, and the movable-member-side driven wheel, so that a plurality of portions of the wound-on member extend parallel to each other in the first direction, and which moves, when the drive wheels are rotated by the drive sources, the movable member in the first direction; and an associating device which associates the wound-on member with the rotatable member so that the rotatable member is rotated relative to the movable member. The present displacing apparatus may employ one or more of the third to tenth features (3) to (10). For example, in the case where the present apparatus employs the eighth feature (8), the two drive sources comprises two electric motors, and the displacement control device comprises an electric-motor control device which is operable in each of a rotating manner in which the electric-motor control device rotates the two electric motors to rotate the two drive wheels in a same direction at a same circumferential velocity, so that the movable member is kept still and the rotatable member is rotated relative to the movable member, a first-direction moving manner in which the electric-motor control device rotates the two electric motors to rotate the two drive wheels in opposite directions, respectively, at a same circumferential velocity, so that the rotatable member is not rotated and the movable member is moved relative to the base member in the first direction, and accordingly the rotatable member is moved relative to the base member in the first direction, and a moving and rotating manner in which the electric-motor control device rotates the two electric motors to rotate the two drive wheels at different circumferential velocities, so that the movable member is moved relative to the base member in the first direction and the rotatable member is rotated relative to the movable member, and accordingly the rotatable member is moved relative to the base member in the first direction and is rotated relative to the base member. The rotatable member may be an end displaceable member, or one which supports another displaceable member. In the latter case, for example, an electric-component holder may be directly attached to the rotatable member, so that as the rotatable member is rotated, the holder is directly rotated, or alternatively an electric-component holder may be indirectly attached to the rotatable member via a different movable member and a motion converting device which converts the rotation of the rotatable member into a different motion of the different movable member, such as a linear movement, e.g., in a direction (e.g., a vertical direction) perpendicular to the first direction, so that as the rotatable member is rotated, the holder attached to the different movable member is moved in the direction defined by the converting device.
(12) According to a twelfth feature of the present invention that includes the first feature (1), the mechanically motion-transmitting device comprises a first drive wheel which is rotated by the first drive source; a first driven wheel which is supported by the first member such that the first driven wheel is not movable, and is rotatable, relative to the first member; and a first wound-on member which is wound on the first drive wheel and the first driven wheel and which causes, when the first drive wheel is rotated, the second member to do a first displacement; a second drive wheel, which is rotated by the second drive source; a plurality of second driven wheels which are supported by the second member such that each of the second driven wheels is not movable, acid is rotatable, relative to the second member; at least one third driven wheel which is supported by the third member such that the third driven wheel is not movable, and is rotatable, relative to the third member; a second wound-on member which is wound on the second drive wheel and the second and third driven wheels and which causes, when the second drive wheel is rotated, the third member to do a second displacement; and an inhibiting member which is supported by the first member and which inhibits, under a predetermined condition, the second wound-on member from being freely moved, and the displacement control device comprises a first cooperation control device which is connected to at least the second drive source and which controls the second drive source to cooperate with the first drive source to cause the third member to do the second displacement equal to a sum of the first displacement of the second member and a displacement different from the first displacement. In the present displacing apparatus, the first drive wheel, the first driven wheel, and the first wound-on member cooperate with one another to provide a first motion-transmitting device; and the second drive wheel, the second driven wheel, the third driven wheel, the second wound-on member, and the inhibiting member cooperate with one another to provide a second motion-transmitting device. The inhibiting member may be provided by the first drive wheel which is rotated by the first drive source, or a fixed member which holds the second wound member such that the second wound-on member is not movable. Anyway, the inhibiting member supports the second wound-on member, at a position opposite to the second drive wheel with respect to the third member, such that the second wound-on member has portions extending parallel to portions of the first wound-on member, and inhibits the second wound-on member from being freely moved when the second drive wheel is rotated.
(13) According to a thirteenth feature of the present invention that includes the twelfth feature (12), the mechanically motion-transmitting device comprises a first motion-transmitting device which is connected to the output member of the first drive source and to the second member, and which mechanically transmits the motion of the output member of the first drive source to the second member so that the second member does the first displacement; and a second motion-transmitting device which is connected to the respective output members of the first and second drive sources and to the third member, and which mechanically transmits the respective motions of the respective output members of the first and second drive sources to the third member so that the third member does the second displacement. For example, in the case where the second member is movable relative to the first member and the third member is movable relative to the second member, the third member can do, relative to the first member, a composite movement of the two movements in different directions. In the case where one of the second and third members is movable and the other member is rotatable, the third member can do, relative to the first member, a composite movement of the movement and the rotation. In the case where the second member is rotatable relative to the first member and the third member is rotatable relative to the second member, the third member can revolve, relative to the first member, while rotating about its own axis line. In the present displacing apparatus, the displacement of the second member is controlled by the first drive source, and the displacement of the third member is controlled by the first and second drive sources. The first and second motion-transmitting devices are independent of each other, and each one of the two devices can transmit the motion of the output member of at least one of the drive sources to a corresponding one of the second and third members, while allowing the other device to transmit the motion of the output member of the other drive source to the other of the second and third members. In other words, the each one of the two motion-transmitting devices can cooperate with the at least one of the drive sources to accommodate the displacement of the other of the second and third members. Preferably, the first cooperation control device is provided by a single control device which includes respective portions for controlling the first and second drive sources, respectively. Alternatively, the first cooperation control device may be provided by two exclusive control devices which correspond to the first and second drive sources, respectively, and which cooperate with each other to control the two drive sources.
(14) According to a fourteenth feature of the present invention that includes the twelfth feature (12), the mechanically motion-transmitting device comprises a first motion-transmitting device which is connected to the output member of the first drive source and to the second member, and which mechanically transmits the motion of the output member of the first drive source to the second member so that the second member does the first displacement; and a second motion-transmitting device which is connected to the output member of the second drive source and to the third member, and which mechanically transmits the motion of the output member of the second drive source to the third member so that the third member does the second displacement. In the present displacing apparatus, the second and third members are displaced by the first and second drive sources which are independent of each other. Preferably, the first cooperation control device is provided by two exclusive control devices which correspond to the first and second drive sources, respectively. However, the first cooperation control device may be one which includes a detecting device for detecting the displacement of the second member, and controls the second drive source based on the displacement of the second member detected by the detecting device.
(15) According to a fifteenth feature of the present invention that includes the thirteenth feature (13), the second member comprises a movable member which is movable relative to the first member in a first direction, the first and second drive wheels are provided, on the first member, at respective positions distant from each other in the first direction, the first motion-transmitting device comprises the first drive wheel, the first driven wheel supported by the first member and corresponding to the first drive wheel, and the first wound-on member wound on the first drive wheel and the first driven wheel, and the second motion-transmitting device comprises the first drive wheel, the second drive wheel, the second driven wheels supported by the second member such that each of the second driven wheels is not movable relative to the second member, the third driven wheel supported by the third member such that the third driven wheel is not movable relative to the third member, and the second wound-on member wound on the first and second drive wheels and the second aid third driven wheels. In the present displacing apparatus, the two drive wheels are distant from each other in the first direction, and the second wound-on member is wound on the two drive wheels such that the second wound-on member include a plurality of first portions which extend in the first direction, and is wound on the second and third driven wheels such that the second wound-on member include a plurality of second portions which extend in the second direction. Respective displacing apparatuses according to the sixteenth and seventeenth features (16), (17) are examples of the displacing apparatus according to the fifteenth feature (15). In the present displacing apparatus, the second wound-on member allows the third member to be moved in the first direction, and transmits the respective drive forces of the first and second drive sources to the third member, so that the third member does the second displacement.
(16) According to a sixteenth feature of the present invention that includes the fifteenth feature (15), the third member is supported by the second member such that the third member is movable relative to the second member in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction, and the second motion-transmitting device comprises a plurality of the third driven wheels which are provided, on the third member, at respective positions distant from each other in the second direction, so that the second wound-on member have a plurality of first portions which extend in the first direction and a plurality of second portions which extend in the second direction. In the present displacing apparatus, the second and third driven wheel cooperate with each other to guide the second portions of the second wound-on member that extend in the second direction and, when the third driven members are moved relative to the second driven wheels, the third member is moved relative to the second member in the second direction. Since the second wound-on member includes the first and second portions extending ion the first and second directions, respectively, the second wound-on member allows the third member to be moved in the first direction.
(17) According to a seventeenth feature of the present invention that includes the fifteenth or sixteenth feature (15) or (16), the plurality of second driven wheels comprise an even number of driven wheels including at least two first pairs of driven wheels which guide the second wound-on member such that the second wound-on member have a plurality of first portions which extend in the first direction and a plurality of second portions which extend in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction, and at least two second pairs of driven wheels which are provided, on the second member, at two positions distant from each other in the second direction, respectively, and which define respective lengths of the second portions of the second wound-on member, and the second motion-transmitting device comprises a plurality of the third driven wheels which are provided, on the third member, at respective positions distant from each other in the second direction. In the displacing apparatus according to the sixteenth feature (16), the range in which the third member is movable is defined by the distance between the two third driven wheels provided on the third member, and a space needed for displacing the displacing apparatus must have a length equal to twice the distance between the two third driven wheels. In contrast, in the present displacing apparatus according to the seventeenth feature (17), the range in which the third member is movable is defined by the distance between the two second pairs of second driven wheels that are the most distant from each other in the second direction. Therefore, the dimension of the second member of the present apparatus in the second direction must be greater than that of the second member of the apparatus according to the sixteenth feature (16) but the area needed for operating the present apparatus may be smaller than that needed for operating the latter apparatus. Moreover, in the present apparatus, the size of the third member can be easily reduced.
(18) According to an eighteenth feature of the present invention that includes the sixteenth or seventeenth feature (16) or (17), the first and second wound-on members are distant from each other in a third direction perpendicular to the first and second directions. In the present displacing apparatus, since the two wound-on members are distant from each other in the third direction, the two wound-on members are easily prevented from being interfered with by each other.
(19) According to a nineteenth feature of the present invention that includes any one of the twelfth to eighteenth features (12) to (18), the displacing apparatus further comprises a fourth member which is supported by the third member such that the fourth member is displaceable relative to the third member; a third drive source which has an output member and which is not movable relative to the first member; a third motion-transmitting device which is connected to the output member of the third drive source and to the fourth member, and which mechanically transmits motion of the output member of the third drive source to the fourth member so that the fourth member does a third displacement; and a second cooperation control device which is connected to at least the third drive source and which controls the third drive source to cooperate with the second drive source to cause the fourth member to do the third displacement equal to a sum of the second displacement of the third member and a displacement different from the second displacement. The fourth member may be a movable member which is movable in a certain direction, or in each of a plurality of directions which intersect each other, or a rotatable member. Each of the second and eleventh features (2), (11) may employ the nineteenth feature (19). The first and second cooperation control devices may be provided by different portions of a single control device, or two different control devices. In the present displacing apparatus, the third drive source may be independent of the first and second drive sources, so that the fourth member is displaced by the third drive source only. However, the fourth member may be displaced by the cooperation of the second and third drive sources. In the latter case, the first drive source which is independent of the second and third drive sources displaces the second member.
(20) According to a twentieth feature of the present invention that includes the nineteenth feature (19), the first member comprises a stationary member, the second member comprises a Y-axis movable member which is movable relative to the stationary member in a Y-axis direction parallel to a straight reference line, the third member comprises an X-axis movable member which is movable relative to the Y-axis movable member in an X-axis direction perpendicular to the Y-axis direction, and the fourth member comprises a Z-axis movable member which is movable relative to the X-axis movable member in a Z-axis direction perpendicular to the Y-axis and X-axis directions. The Z-axis movable member may be moved in the Z-axis direction by the cooperation of a rotatable member rotatable relative to the third member, and a converting device which converts the rotation of the rotatable member into the movement of the Z-axis movable member in the Z-axis direction.
(21) According to a twenty-first feature of the present invention that includes the nineteenth feature (19), the first member comprises a stationary member, the second member comprises a Y-axis movable member which is movable relative to the stationary member in a Y-axis direction parallel to a straight reference line, the third member comprises an X-axis movable member which is movable relative to the Y-axis movable member in an X-axis direction perpendicular to the Y-axis direction, and the fourth member comprises a rotatable member which is rotatable relative to the X-axis movable member.
(22) According to a twenty-second feature of the present invention that includes the first feature (1), the first member comprises a stationary member, the second member comprises a movable member which is supported by the stationary member such that the movable member is movable relative to the stationary member, the third member comprises a rotatable member which is supported by the movable member such that the rotatable member is rotatable, and is not movable, relative to the movable member, the mechanically motion-transmitting device comprises a first motion-transmitting device which is provided between the stationary member and the movable member and which transmits the motion of the output member of the first drive source to the movable member to move the movable member relative to the stationary member, and a second motion-transmitting device which is connected to the output member of the second drive source and to the rotatable member and which transmits the motion of the output member of the second drive source to the rotatable member while allowing the movable member to be moved relative to the stationary member, and the displacement control device comprises a cooperation control device which is connected to at least the second drive source and which controls the second drive source to cooperate with the first drive source to cause the rotatable member to do a displacement equal to a sum of the movement of the movable member relative to the stationary member and the rotation of the rotatable member relative to the movable member. The movable member may be movable relative to the stationary member in a certain direction or in each of a plurality of directions which intersect each other. In the latter case, the first motion-transmitting device may be one which includes a plurality of motion-transmitting devices which are operable independent of each other. The rotatable member may be an end displaceable member, or the rotation of the rotatable member may be further converted into a different displacement of another displaceable member. The present displacing apparatus can cause the movable member to move and cause the rotatable member to move and rotate.
(23) According to a twenty-third feature of the present invention that includes the first feature (1), the first member comprises a stationary member, the second member comprises a movable member which is supported by the stationary member such that the movable member is movable relative to the stationary member, the third member comprises a displaceable member which is supported by the movable member such that the displaceable member is displaceable relative to the movable member, the mechanically motion-transmitting device comprises a first drive rotatable member and a second drive rotatable member which are supported by the stationary member such that each of the first and second drive rotatable members is not movable relative to the stationary member; a plurality of movable-member-side driven rotatable members which are supported by the movable member such that each of the movable-member-side driven rotatable members is rotatable, and not movable, relative to the movable member; at least one displaceable-member-side driven rotatable member which is supported by the displaceable member; a one-turn wound-on member which is wound, in one turn, on the first and second drive rotatable members, the movable-member-side driven rotatable members, and the displaceable-member-side driven rotatable member, without slack, and which allows the movable member to be moved relative to the stationary member and allows the displaceable member to be displaced relative to the movable member, the first drive source and the second drive source drive the first drive rotatable member and the second drive rotatable member, respectively, independent of each other, and the displacement control device controls the first and second drive sources to cooperate with each other to cause the movable member to be moved relative to the stationary member and cause the displaceable member to be displaced relative to the movable member. The displacing apparatus according to the fifteenth feature (15) may employ, as the second wound-on member thereof, the one-turn wound-on member of the present displacing apparatus. More specifically described, the one-turn wound-on member as the second wound-on member may be wound on the first and second drive wheels as the first and second drive rotatable members, the second driven wheels as the movable-member-side driven rotatable members, and the third driven member as the displaceable-member-side driven rotatable member, without slack, while allowing the second member as the movable member to be moved relative to the first member as the stationary member and allowing the third member as the displaceable member to be displaced relative to the movable member. The first cooperation control device as the cooperation control device controls the first and second drive sources and thereby arbitrarily controls the displacement of the third member relative to the second member. Since the second wound-on member is wound on the first and second drive wheels distant from each other in the first direction, so as to have the first portions extending in the first direction, the second wound-on member can allow, without being slacked, the second member to be moved relative to the first member in the first direction. The displaceable member as the third member of the present displacing apparatus may be another movable member which is movable in a direction different from a direction in which the movable member as the second member is moved, or a rotatable member which is rotatable relative to the movable member as the second member. The feature that a wound-on member is not slacked when a movable member is moved or a displaceable member is displaced may be assured if the wound-on member has a plurality of portions extending in a direction in which two successive rotatable members on which the wound-on member is successively wound on are moved toward, and away from, each other (in the case where the two rotatable members are moved toward, and away from, each other in a plurality of directions, the wound-on member has a plurality of portions extending in each of the plurality of directions), and the wound-on member has an odd number of portions which extend from the movable member in a direction in which the movable member is moved, and has a same number of portion or portions on each side of the movable member.
(24) According to a twenty-fourth feature of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for displacing at least two displaceable members, comprising a stationary member; the at least two displaceable members comprising a movable member which is supported by the stationary member such that the movable member is movable relative to the stationary member, and a rotatable member which is supported by the movable member such that the rotatable member is rotatable, and is not movable, relative to the movable member; at least two drive sources including a first drive source and a second drive source which have respective output members and each of which is not movable relative to the stationary member; a first motion-transmitting device which is provided between the stationary member and the movable member and which transmits motion of the output member of the first drive source to the movable member to move the movable member relative to the stationary member; a second motion-transmitting device which is connected to the output member of the second drive source and to the rotatable member and which transmits motion of the output member of the second drive source to the rotatable member while allowing the movable member to be moved relative to the stationary member; and a cooperation control device which is connected to at least the second drive source and which controls the second drive source to cooperate with the first drive source to cause the rotatable member to do a displacement equal to a sum of the movement of the movable member relative to the stationary member and the rotation of the rotatable member relative to the movable member. The movable member may be movable relative to the stationary member in a single direction or in each of a plurality of directions which intersect each other. In the latter case, preferably, the first motion-transmitting device is provided by the mechanically motion-transmitting device of the displacing apparatus according to the first feature (1). However, the first motion-transmitting device may be provided by one which includes a plurality of motion-transmitting devices which are operable independent of each other. The rotatable member may be an end displaceable member, or the rotation of the rotatable member may be further converted into a different displacement of another displaceable member. The present displacing apparatus can cause the movable member to move and cause the rotatable member to move and rotate.